Somewhere Inbetween
by Nexus Necromancies
Summary: After a terrible accident, a young man is offered a deal by the fayth, help Yuna on her journey and live again...but will he survive long enough?
1. Life and Death

Nexus Necromancies: Yes, I'm back, this will be my first ever attempt at doing something related to Final Fantasy. Part of it being base off of an RP I had once, either way, I'll leave the disclaimer up to my muse and my hired help.

Metal Sonic: For clarification, I'm the muse.

Llednar Twem: Why am I here again?

Nexus Necromancies: You're in this story, be glad I'm not casting you as a villain, now shut up and do the disclaimer.

Llednar: Fine, Nexus Necromancies doe's not own Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance or some quotes he pulls out of his ass or anything he dredges his overdrive up from.

Nexus Necromancies: A little self-insertion never hurt anyone, oh yeah, be warned this is M for a very good reason, blood, angst, gory death and some sexy stuff...and yaoi but that's a mainstay with me most of the time. Remember to Read and Review. Anyway...ON WITH THE SHOW!

Life and Death

There was one word that could describe my situation at the time: Bloody. I don't mean that in the swearing sense, everything around me was stained with blood, my clothing was soaked in it, it was in my eyes and sticking my normally brown hair together into clumps of crimson.

Maybe I should explain what was going on. Ever heard about those incidents on the news? Armed robbery, guys carrying automatics? Thats what happened. I was in the shopping center, specifically a video games shop, next to a PS2 that was giving a demo of Final Fantasy X. I hadn't been bothered, I had bought the American version and used some software that let me play it on a European console. Myself, I lived here, not the store, the city it was in. Glasgow, Scotland. Yeah, I know, you'd expect me to be a little nerd who did nothing but play games but it wasn't entirely true. I did play lots of games but I kept fit, I owned a few swords and trained with them, it was part of the reason no-one messed with me at school but it also meant I didn't have any friends. I was never really sure why, even before I owned the swords I didn't have friends, maybe it was my eyes.

Unlike most people, my eyes weren't green, blue or brown. They were red, like an albino animal, it was some kind of weird deficiency in my genes that caused me to have pale skin and the red eyes, try making friends when you look like a vampire. My hair was brown, the fringe being longer than the rest of my hair and stuck up half way at the front, like a V. The rest of my hair mostly lay flat except for one part in the very center, which chose to stick up no matter what I did. I was wearing my usual clothes, black trainers and track bottoms along with a black t-shirt with the words 'No more Life, No more Death' on the front and 'Somewhere In between' on the back, words from a song I liked. I was 19 and living in an apartment near my college, I had severed all ties with my parents over certain...issues in my past. Oh yeah, my name, its Daniel. Daniel Goodwin...yeah I know, weird name. I always considered changing it legally.

Anyway, back on track. I was searching around, looking to see if there was a copy of FFVII in the pre owned shelf-my third disk was old and badly scratched up so it wouldn't work properly-and I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding's. That proved to be a big mistake, I heard gun shots, turned and spotted two guys with guns, the cashier was slumped over the counter, dead, blood streaming from his body. People ran, some escaped, some were gunned down. Me and my damn sense of morality, I went nuts, ran at them and smashed my fist's into their face's, knocking them out cold. Like I said, I should have paid more attention and I would have known that there was a third guy who had been behind me. I took a bullet to the leg and the arm and cried out in pain. I had never used a gun in my life, I hated them and now I had the chance and went against my principles. I took the gun from one of the unconscious men and pumped three shots into the last one just as the police arrived. One last shot rang out, the dying guy had got me in the chest, my breath caught, I coughed up blood and mt knees buckled. My head slammed into the counter, cutting it open and letting blood steam down my face.

When I came to, I was in a hospital bed and silently thanked God that my country had free health care so I was immediately rushed to the best place to treat me. I felt like crap and I was betting I looked even worse. After a while a nurse came by to check on me. "How are you feeling?" She asked, concern written on her face, I tried the best smile I had but moving hurt so I just tried speaking. "Like I went a hundred rounds with King Kong...and lost, badly." She smiled but I could tell she was just pretending, I knew it from the look on her face, I probably didn't have much of a chance of living. "There's something wrong isn't there?" Her smile fell as I said that, she fumbled with her gown a bit, a doctor walking up beside her, the same look on is face. "The bullet that went into your chest ricochet off of your rib when it went through your lung...it stopped right beside one of your main arteries and we don't know if we can remove it safely...if we do you'll recover, no problem but...your artery could rupture from our repair work and you would bleed to death...once that artery go's the blood just wont clot and there wont be a way to stop it." I smirked, this wasn't the first time I had stared death in the face...but I wasn't sure if I would get to spit in his eyes this time and live to tell about it.

I looked up at the ceiling for a moment before giving my answer. "Go ahead, I'll just die from an infection if I don't, at least this way I have some chance..." I watched them nod, the nurse going away while I signed a few forms with my working arm. When she came back, I had a intravenous injection of an anaesthetic and my mind started to grow fuzzy. My last coherent thought was that I had to be hallucinating because I swear I saw a hooded kid floating above me just before I slipped into darkness.

I mentally cursed as I opened my eyes, the transition had been from pitch black to blazing white so my yes burned madly for a moment before I grew used to it. "Okay...blinding white light, me going into a dangerous operation...great, I died and went to heaven...granted I always imagined my heaven to have a private pool and two cute blond servant boy's..." Oh, yeah, something I didn't mention, the reason I cut ties with my parents. I'm gay, figured it out at fifteen, needless to say my parents didn't take it well being overly religious. I always disliked organised religion, I believe giving someone power over your belief is like giving Hitler an A-bomb. Meaning, they will gladly abuse it.

After getting my bearings, I noticed something. The same hooded boy I had seen right before I passed out was standing in front of me and without the drugs in my system I recognised him. "No fucking way...you're Bahamut aren't you?" The boy nodded, using the same voice I had heard so many times in the game. "Yes and you are Daniel, the one I discovered on the brink of death." I was shocked to say the least, not only was I talking with the dragon king himself but I now just discovered that I was pretty much deceased. "Death? I knew the operation was dangerous but..." I trailed off, I had never considered dying up till that point, not seriously. Bahamut just nodded. "However...we fayth have need of your services in the protection of summoner Yuna." I knew that name, my heard jerked up, my eyes practically bulging. "You want me to go to Spira, guard Yuna and help her defeat Sin? THE Sin? The monster that can wipe out cities with a thought, Level continents and cannot die?...sure I'm in." Another thing about me, my moral compass. I cant stand injustice or needless suffering and I enjoyed playing Final Fantasy X and not just because Tidus happens to be nice...in more ways than one, but it shared a lot of my thoughts, especially when it came to Yevon. "Yes, we believed you would. In return, if Yuna and her guardians finish their journey, we will offer you a choice. Stay in Spira, fully restored from your old wounds or return to your home, alive and well." I couldn't respond, I was in so much shock...or possibly excitement. "Go to Spira, kill some fiends, get famous. Have the cute boys come out for kisses...sounds like fun." Bahamut seemed to laugh at this, either from my enthusiasm or my comment I didn't know.

The white light was fading and we were standing in another place I recognised all too well. The huge buildings covered in lights, the crowds of people and the giant stadium. "Zanarkand." I spoke, awe filling my voice as I gazed up at the stadium, knowing that inside there was a blitz ball game going on at that very moment, cheers filling the air. Bahamut just nodded and handed me two swords, one with a white sheath and the other with a black sheath, there was also two bags, one held two potions and the other some golden coins and notes, I was guessing it was Gill. I took a bit of time to count it and was impressed, there was five thousand Gill in there, more than enough to get started when i got to Besaid. "Thanks...I'm guessing my overdrives and stuff will come to me as time go's on?" Bahamut nodded again. "Go, things will be harder than before, we are sending another to help you and Auron will be informed of you're coming." I nodded, fear looming up inside of me. _'Harder than before? As if it wasn't hard in the game now it will be even more difficult...but at least I'll have help...please let them be male.'_ My thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling that shook the walkway. Bahamut faded and behind him I saw one of the many forms of the God of Destruction as it began drawing pieces of buildings into it's self and releasing its tiny scales that I knew would soon become deadly monsters. My voice was little more than a whisper as I looked at it. "Sin."

If I said I wasn't afraid just there, it would have been the biggest lie I had ever told. Sin terrified me, its sheer size and power both wondrous and horrifying. "Crap, I have to move, I wont be much good to everyone dead." After strapping the swords onto my body, one on my back the other at my side, I ran like the wind through the Zanarkand streets, getting to the arena area right before Sin blasted it to pieces. I managed to shield myself from falling debris by ducking under buildings and walked out when I saw a man dressed in a red yukata, carrying a huge katana blade over his shoulder. "Auron!" I turned, recognising another voice and saw him. Tidus, the blond blitzer himself. _'Why do all the hot one's have to be straight?'_ Tidus looked a bit worse for wear but falling from a building can do that to you. Auron gave little indication other than a nod to Tidus before he looked over at me. "Daniel...the fayth mentioned you would be coming, are you ready?" I gulped, swallowing the lump in my throat and nodded. "Yeah, I'll do what I have to." he just nodded again before turning back to Tidus. "I was waiting for you." Tidus, confused by Auron's words, looked over at me. "Uh...who are you?" I smirked, putting my left hand on my sword hilt. "Daniel, consider me your travelling partner." Tidus just shrugged then looked over to see Auron walking away. "Hey,Wait!" He took off after Auron, I followed suit, both of us searching for him. I blinked, seeing everyone around me and Tidus freeze where they were, turning, I saw Bahamut standing behind us, looking at Tidus. "It begins...Don't cry." Tidus just stood there, mouth agape "What?" Bahamut looked at me and I nodded, understanding what he wanted.

After time had unfrozen, we finally caught up with Auron, who was walking along the bridge everyone was running from. Tidus stood in front of Auron, waving his arms. "Woah, Auron, bad idea, not this way!" I looked past them, seeing the sphere of water in the sky and knew what was to come next. "It's coming." Tidus finally turned around, shock written on his face as he saw it. Auron walked past him, I could sense something in the air, combat was not far off. "We called it 'Sin'" I looked over at Auron but unlike Tidus, I understood Auron's words. I looked up in time to see a huge tentacle shoot from Sin's main body, impacting the side of a building and shooting off those damned scales. Soon we were surrounded by monsters, Auron handed Tidus a long sword, which he took. "A gift from Jecht." Tidus looked over at Auron, a mixture of doubt and anger on his face. He sliced a Sinscale in two, Auron doing the same and I quartered mine with two slashes from both of my swords. My swords were pretty impressive in their own right, one was completely white, right down to the handle, which was made of ivory. The other was black, most likely made of onyx. I just hoped they would be enough for the coming battles.

We moved on, slicing more Sinscales apart before coming to the huge tentacle that was lodged in the road, Sinspawn Ammes. I smirked, watching it writhe uselessly while we killed the few Sinscales around it and slashed at its body a few times. _'This oughta be pretty easy.'_ Then I saw it begin to glow and swore loudly, I had forgotten that the bastard could use Demi.

How do I begin to describe Demi? Ever been in science class? When they suck the air out of a can and it crumples inwards? Imagine you were the can, crushed then expanded almost to the point of bursting like a balloon. That's Demi and it hurts like a bitch. I was pissed now, I wanted this thing to die very slowly but knew that we didn't have the time, I looked over at Tidus and Auron, who were thinking exactly the same thing. Auron had his sword at the ready and brought it back to swing. "Some just cant wait to die!" I realised he was about to pull off his overdrive Dragon Fang, he jumped into the air and came back down, driving his sword into the ground, the energy that lanced out of his sword wiping out the remaining Sinscales and making Ammes screech in pain...causing it to cast another Demi spell.

Tidus pulled out his overdrive next, Spiral Cut, an overdrive which had saved my ass many times early in the game, performing an impressive series of acrobatic flips, before driving his sword into Ammes. This time it looked like Ammes might be dead but it was still kicking and still chucking out Demi's like there was no tomorrow. I almost lost my lunch after that one, but kept myself in check, spinning my swords quickly I felt power surge through me and I smirked evilly. "Time for your requiem." I ran at it, slashing multiple times before back flipping away, sinking my swords into the ground as I landed, power charging in my arms which flowed to my hands, making them both glow, the left hand being bathed in white, the right enshrouded in black. "Yin, Yang Blast!" The energy shot from my hands, two intertwined beams of black and white energy that impacted with Ammes, ripping a sizeable hole in its body. This made it finally keel over with a horrid death screech before bursting into pyre flies.

Afterwards, I pulled a potion from my bag and drank it down, it actually tasted kinda nice, like fruit juice but thicker and more refreshing, I felt my wounds start to heal exponentially. "Well...at least something's going my way." Tidus and Auron were each partaking of their own potions, I took a deep breath, knowing what came next.

I watched as Tidus ranted at the image of Jecht on the building before we came across an army of Sinscales. We all took out about five together but there were always more to take their place. "Great...this is endless." Auron nodded in agreement, pointing at the tanker that was carrying fuel. "That, knock it down." I nodded, letting Tidus and Auron cover me while I pushed and kicked the damn thing, eventually getting it to fall while I dived out of the way as an explosion rocked the road and caused the building with Jecht's image on it to collapse onto the road, causing it to start collapsing as well.

Auron and me were lucky, Tidus almost fell from the edge as he jumped for it. I looked up, filled with a nameless dread as I looked up into Sin's blow hole, knowing what was about to happen as Auron lifted Tidus up and began speaking with Sin. "You are sure?" I heard Sin groan in response, a sad, hollow sound that chilled me to the bone. Auron looked over his shoulder at me, still holding onto Tidus, I knew when he spoke, he was talking to us both. "This is it. This is your story. It all begins here." I felt dizzy then, my mind going blank as the world blurred into darkness.

Nexus Necromancies: Hah! First chapter over and done with.

Llednar: I had better show soon.

Metal Sonic: Your in the fourth chapter I think, when we begin to leave Besaid.

Nexus Necromancies: Guys, stop revealing plot or I will hurt you. Anyway, until next time folks, this is Nexus Necromancies, signing out!


	2. Friend or Fiend?

Nexus Necromancies: Yeah, I know, I finished both chapters at once cause I hate cliffhangers.

Llednar Twem: Just two more chapters, just two more chapters...

Metal Sonic: Ignore him, its my turn-Nexus Necromancies doe's not own Final Fantasy X or FFTA or anything else that this fan fiction refers to.

Nexus Necromancies: Good job Metal, now then, remember to read and review folks. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Friend or Fiend?

The first thing I was aware of was the water in my face, I quickly pulled myself up out of the said water that I had been floating face down in. "Just great...Baaj Temple, I hate this place. Creepy, possessing lots of fiends and...freaking freezing." I rubbed my chest, trying to stay warm and set out over a few of the ruins and occasionally through the water to find Tidus. "At least I get to see a wet bishonen..." I muttered to myself, glad that no-one was around to hear that since I didn't know how people felt towards gay people in Spira, they might even be more hated by some than the Al Bhed are and I'm certain Yevon hate them...granted Yevon and all its maesters are bastards-especially Seymour-along with a few of the summoners, namely a certain scantly dressed bitch named Dona but I'll rant on her more when we get to her.

"Anybody there? Auron! Heeey!" I smirked, hearing a familiar voice was a good thing in my opinion, since I didn't want to go through this place alone. I watched as Tidus started approaching, from the water, waving at him and starting to head in from the ruin I had been sitting on.

"Tidus! Any sign of Auron...or any sign of life at all?" he shook his head, sighing. "No, nothing, it's like we're the only ones alive here." _'Oh I don't know, there's giant fish monster's.' _I smirked, making sure my one potion and five thousand Gill were safe, which they were, I guess the bags were waterproof.

"At any rate, we should keep moving, if we stay here we'll freeze to death." It was like the arctic here and if it wasn't for the fact that I personally prefer the cold to heat I would be complaining about this way more.

Tidus nodded, so we set off. I tried to stick with hopping from ruin to ruin while Tidus swam. Don't get me wrong, I like swimming and I can hold my breath for a good five minutes, I just didn't want to swim in freezing cold water unless I had to.

Which eventually we did, just as we were crossing a bridge, a bunch of Sahagins caused it to collapse, knocking us both into the water...and I was right, it was freezing. Tidus and me brought down the first two Sahagins easy but the third one went down in one hit.

The problem was, we didn't hit it, Geosgaeno did.

One word to describe Geosgaeno, ugly. It was a huge blowfish-like creature, with a hollow, bony ribcage that looked more like a prison cell than an actual body part and it hit hard, I almost blacked out when it smashed me upside the head with one of its huge fins but managed to hold out until we fond an opening. Me and Tidus swam like crazy, heading into an underwater entrance to the temple nearby. We barely made it in as Geosgaeno tried to suck us into its mouth but we made it, causing the entrance to collapse in the process and sealing our way out.

As was the outside, the temple it's self was freezing and being cold and wet is not a fun thing. Luckily I knew where to find the things we needed to start a fire in the rooms, once one was going, I sat opposite Tidus, trying to warm up. "So, where are you from? I've never seen you in Zanarkand before." Tidus was trying to strike up conversation but I knew I shouldn't tell him the truth just yet. "I was visiting, I kinda got dragged into everything by accident." I was at least telling half of the truth, I was a visitor here and the incident of the store and the operation were probably an accident.

Tidus seemed convinced and just lay on the floor, thinking. After a while, I got up to explore the place and found a chest with a potion and an elixir in it. "This should come in handy...but I had better keep it safe." Aside from that there wasn't much else in the place.

Eventually, Tidus started whining. "I need food!" Just as he said this, the fire started sputtering. "Nice going, you jinxed it." He shot me a death glare before getting up to find more wood, I drew my swords quickly, hearing a strange clicking noise. "Wait...there's something here." Tidus drew his sword as well, looking around, just then, a big fiend dropped from the upper part of the temple, its feet made out of sharp, nasty looking blades.

"Oh, just great. Listen you ugly freak, I'm cold and tired and now...you're dead!" I knew it couldn't understand me but I wanted to blow off some steam and venting on a fiend sounded like a good idea right then.

Boy was I wrong.

The thing was tough, I knew it was a bit difficult in the game but here it was like a whole different level of power, it was stronger and faster than anything I had fought before and it wanted me dead. Me and Tidus managed to get a few good hits in but so did it, even after a potion I was still covered in slashes and cuts that bled out. I thought we wouldn't be able to win when the sealed door behind us exploded, showering debris everywhere.

I knew who it was that stepped through that door and gave them a quick plea for help. "Ramb! Drec fiend ec duu cdnuhk!" I was sure that if they hadn't been wearing goggles and mask's, I would have seen their eyes pop when I started speaking Al Bhed. Yeah I know, I can be a geek when I need to be but sometimes its useful.

I saw one in a pink body suit step past them, fixing a claw onto their hand, I smirked knowing just who it was, Rikku, one of the most hyperactive people I know. Tidus had no idea what I had just said, happy to have the help in any case. "Are they on our side? Cool!" I smirked, spinning my swords as I began striking the Klikk with Tidus' help, when I saw Rikku pull out a green object. "Tidus! Move!" He complied, rolling out of the way along with myself just as there was an explosion in front of the Klikk, which caused it to start breaking up into pyre flies. "A grenade."

I slumped to the floor and drank a potion quickly, glad that fight was over. _'It was stronger than it was in the game...maybe this is what the fayth meant when he said things would be harder.'_ I watched Tidus get roughed up by the Al Bhed, catching their conversation as they called him a fiend in human disguise and Rikku defending him. After he was knocked out they turned to me. "Fryd ypuid res?" I looked over at Rikku, who had removed her goggles. "E'as hud e fiend, e'mm ku xieadmo." I wasn't sure if they trusted me because of my eyes or the fact that I was so pale but they at least didn't knock me out, they just pointed their guns at me and carried Tidus while we made out way to where their ship was docked.

Once we were out on the ocean, I mainly just sat on deck, making sure that I wouldn't be thought of as a threat. Tidus was starting to come around while I was taking a look at the crane on board the ship, nearby I found a few spheres, all red and each one had a letter engraved on them, two P's one A, an M and an S sphere. I took a wild guess and assumed these were Power, Ability, Magic and Speed spheres, however, I didn't have a sphere grid so I was stuck until I did.

I turned as I heard Tidus start arguing with one of the Al Bhed, Brother who i also recognized from all the tattoos and weird hairstyle. I already knew what was going to happen so I just walked over and plucked the goggles from his hands. "Mad'c zicd kad uh fedr." I couldn't tell if they were angry or shocked but I got a few choice words thrown at me to say the least, however Tidus got yelled at more because he didn't understand Al Bhed. "Hey, Daniel, you know what he's saying, translation please?" I shrugged, fixing the goggles over my head as Rikku came up. "He says's you can stay if you make yourself useful." Tidus gawked, surprised that someone else could speak the same language.

How do I begin to describe Rikku? Weird is a good word, so is hyperactive but she is an alright person. Blond hair that she keeps up in a weird bun and all that swimming gear that would be gone the next time I saw her after this mission. I barely pay attention to her description of what were going after but I speak up when she starts showing Tidus how to work the sphere grid.

"Hey, guys? I don't have a sphere grid." Now that comment earned some looks and a few words in Al Bhed from those who could understand me.

"Really? You don't? I thought everyone had one. Spira's such a dangerous place..." Rikku had focused on me and I was getting kinda nervous then and there. My words had brought most eyes on the ship to me and I hated being the center of attention.

"Um...I lost it when we got washed up near Baaj temple, it must have sunk in the watter." The looks eased up a bit when Rikku whispered it into Brother's ear and he murmured it to everyone else. I couldn't tell if it was for my sake or if it was Rikku's role as a translator that made her do that but I smiled and gave her a thankful nod anyway, she just smiled back and gave me a thumbs up.

After I had been given a sphere grid, I set the power spheres, magic sphere, speed sphere and then looked to see what my ability was. When I found it I smirked to myself, it was haste and close to it was grid nodes for the three basic spells and a cure spell but they were spaced far apart and would mean a lot of backtracking.

He looked over as Tidus jumped in, attaching the sphere grid to his arm. Apparently, sphere grids are attached to the skin, allowing their power to seep into the body and unlock peoples abilities so they become stronger. I could already feel my strength increasing a bit and smirked as the knowledge of how to cast Haste appeared in my mind. _'I wonder when that "help" the fayth mentioned will show up, since Rikku's here it wont be for a while. I just hope I can live long enough.' _I turned, fixed the goggles over my eyes, and leap over the rail on the ships side, splashing into the water.

About swimming, I can swim fine, hold my breath for a quite a bit too, last I checked my time under water without air tanks was about five minutes, maybe a few seconds more. Hopefully there would be some air pockets in that machina city we were headed to, otherwise I wouldn't last long enough.

I was in luck, after we had dived deep enough and gotten inside, there was an air pocket at the entrance. I took the opportunity to grab another few breaths, long with Tidus and Rikku who also seemed to believe in the 'better safe than sorry' system.

Personally I hate this place, underwater places creep me out because even though I can swim, I despise the darkness and it was pretty dark at this depth. Don't get me wrong, it's not fear, the darkness just makes me edgy since I'm never entirely sure about it, its not the darkness that scares me.

It's what's lurking in it.

It didn't bother Rikku or Tidus much, they just swam without a care but I was always watching the shadows. Eventually we came to a large room with a console on it. After Tidus decided to kick it till it powered everything up, Rikku handed us both small blue spheres.

"Can you hear me alright?"That surprised me, I didn't expect to be able to hear Rikku underwater.

"These spheres let us talk so we Don't miss something important." I nodded. "Got it, I guess this is how they do it in blitzball."Tidus decided to join in the conversation himself, a note of humor in his voice. "Nah, its just good teamwork that lets us do that and skill." All that earned was an eye roll as I turned and headed out the way we had come in.

_'I had always wondered how they pulled that off, now I knew. Of course, Tidus had to be so arrogant and pt it all down to his skills...why doe's it seem like I'm forgetting something?'_

I came back to reality in time to dodge a tentacle that was swung at me. I sound spotted the source, a large, octopus-like fiend with a bulky, hard shell, Tros.

Soon Rikku and Tidus joined me and we all drew out respective weapons, getting ready for my first underwater battle, I smirked a bit. Tros was gong down, hard.. I had fought it before and knew all its moves, I had every confidence this would end easy.

This time I was right, a well placed grenade by Rikku a few moments in had ripped most of its tentacles to bloody shreds and Tidus and I were hacking away at its body, determined to turn it into sushi. It slammed us with its few remaining tentacles and swam to the other side of the circular room, behind a large column.

I knew what would come next so we had to move quickly. "Tidus! Follow me, you swim after it, we'll distract it, then you can pull out another grenade." Rikku looked a bit mad and a few seconds later I was rewarded with a bit of abuse. "Hey! Don't give me orders and my name's Rikku...but fine, sounds like a plan." Like I said, the girl was weird.

Me and Tidus stared down the ugly creature, while Rikku came up behind it and grabbed something from its body. Me and Tidus delivered a few slashes at its face and I had a good feeling that it couldn't take too much more, I was right, I heard Rikku yell at us to move and after we did, an explosion finished it, causing blood to fill the water, along with a load of pyreflies.

"Hah, that'll teach ya not to mess with us." I smirked, giving Tidus the thumbs up. "No kidding, chalk up one more monster on the board." Rikku just shook her head and muttered something that sounded like "Boy's"

Once we got back on board, I watched as they started talking about our find. Which just happened to be an airship. I grinned as Tidus was told to stay out when he tried to go in with everyone else. I just lay back on the deck, gazing at the sky, one of the few things that seemed the same.

_'Why me? I can fight sure but...I already know that Yuna makes it to Zanarkand and saves Spira...could there be something else? Maybe thats why they sent me and that other guy to help, something else is involved this time around.'_

My thoughts were interrupted by Rikku coming and offering Tidus food...the noises he made while eating could wake the dead. He started choking so I smacked him in the back, causing him to start coughing so she handed him a canteen full of watter, which he drank in one gulp.

"It's 'cause you eat too fast!" Rikku giggled, making me sigh. Like I said, the girl could be really weird sometimes but all in all, she was a pretty good person when she wasn't totally hyperactive. "Well, I think that comes from being stuck here with nothing to eat for about...give or take six hours." Rikku shrugged. "Yeah but I couldn't help it, everyone thought oui were bot fiends." Tidus was looking pretty confused now so I spoke up. "Its a different language Tidus, 'oui' means 'you' in Al Bhed."

Rikku nodded vigorously. "Yeah, thats right, but how did you know that?" I smirked, nodding at the crane. "With all these machina around, I just took a guess." Rikku looked a bit wary now, her voice apprehensive. "You're not Al Bhed haters are you?" Tidus shook his head. "No, I Don't even know what an Al Bhed is." I just shrugged. "I have nothing against you, I don't care about race myself."

Rikku looked a lot happier now that we had said that. "So where are you two from?" I smirked. "A place far from here." Tidus had to go and open his mouth and I face-palmed. "Zanarkand. I'm a blitzball player. Star player of the Zanarkand Abe's!" Rikku just stared at him. "Did you...hit your head or something?" I smirked. "Don't forget, you hit him."

Rikku blushed a bit. "Oh, right... Do you remember anything before that?" I tuned out Tidus as he went on about everything that had happened and Rikku's telling him that Zanarkand had been wiped out by Sin over a thousand years ago. After they were done talking about Luca, I noticed something odd. "Is it just me...or is it really quiet?" Tidus looked over, nodding slowly. "Yeah...not even a bird."

That was when it happened, the water seemed to come to life and shake wildly, Rikku was thrown back into the boats door and me Tidus had to grip onto the rail to avoid being thrown off. I heard shouts of "Sin" from the Al Bhed, then the railing snapped and Tidus and I plummeted into the ocean.

A/N

Nexus Necromancies: Second Chapter...Over and done with!

Llednar Twem: Just two more chapter's, just two more chapter's.

Nexus Necromancies: I think i can feel my brain trying to escape! Metal!

Metal Sonic: For the sake of their sanity-and mine because if I go crazy there will be pain-please review, no flames or I'll hunt you down and vivisect you.


	3. Gods and Graves

Nexus Necromancies: We finally managed to get Llednar out of his little funk...kinda.

Llednar Twem: Just one more chapter, Just one more...

Nexus Necromancies: Metal, please sedate him until the fourth chapter.

Metal Sonic: Gladly. Knocks Llednar out

Nexus Necromancies: Thank you Metal and now to thank the reviewers...

Auron's Fan- You got your wish, here's the third chapter.

Metal Sonic: Shameless plug for reviews and nice comments.

Nexus Necromancies Shut up. Anyway, remember to read and review. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Gods and Graves

I was really getting sick of all this water.

First Baaj temple now the ocean, at last it was warmer...warmth, water, sounds coming from the distance. I gave a mental cheer realising we must be near Besaid. _'Thank God, I dont mind water but waking up twice in it isnt all that great.' _I looked to my right, seeing Tidus out cold next to me, at least he was floating up, meaning he would'nt drown.

I sighed, floating gently, bored out of my skull. Tidus woke up about a minute or two later, looking around, in the same state of confussion as normal. "Woah...where are we?" I just shrugged, pointing at Besaid. "Judging by the island in that direaction and the water in every other, I would guese the ocean." He gave me a glare but I just shrugged it off and pointed towards the shore. "Blitzball." He looked over, just in time to get smacked in the head by said blitzball.

I laughed out loud, I knew it must have hurt but I did warn him and it was funny to see. I looked over and saw some familiar faces, the most familiar having orange hair in one of the weirdest styles I had even seen, sticking straight up and held in place by a blue headband, if that was'nt Wakka I'm the king of the forest. Tidus stared at the ball in his hands before a smile burst out all over his face.

"Blitzball!" I watched as Wakka waved over at him "Hey, you okay?" I swam to the side to get a better view of what was to come as Tidus waved back and dived into the water with the blitzball, before it came shooting out along with Tidus a moment later. I watched, a smile on my face as Tidus pulled off one of the more impressive blitzball moves, the Sphere Shot, sending the blitzball right across the water and narrowly missing Wakka and the rest of the Aurochs. I started swimming to shore with Tidus close behind, glad to be back on dry land.

"Yo! Hiya!" I smirked, Tidus and Wakka seemed a lot alike to me in their love of this game, I decided not to bother them and just found a place to sit in the shade. Cold and water do not bother me, sunlight however doe's. I watched Tidus pull off the Sphere Shot again, smirking to myself and relaxing a bit.

I came out when Tidus waved at me, looked like Wakka wanted to talk. "You're no amateur. Who you play for?" I was just about to speak up when Tidus went and opened his big mouth again. "The Zanarkand Abes!" I swore under my breath, slapping my hand across Tidus's mouth before speaking. "We both got close to Sin I'm afraid." Tidus pushed my hand away, apartently remebering what Rikku had told him and nodding."Uh, yeah, thats right, I meant... Forget that. I got too, uh...close to Sin and my head's all foggy-like. So I don't know where this place is. Or even where I came from." This thankufully removed the shocked looks from everyones face. "Sin's toxin got to you. But, you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon!." I watched as Wakka and everyone did the prayer. I would only do it out of respect for their beliefs, so I copied it easily, Tidus was still totally confused. After Wakka sent the rest of the Aurochs to practice, he turned back to us. " I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda." I nodded. "Daniel, tavellign companion to this guy and willing sword-for-hire." I watched as Wakka gave me an accusing look and I just smirked back. "Don't worry, I'm just kidding, I'm just traveling with him." Tidus shurgged and looked over at Wakka. "Tidus." I never expected him to be so simple on an inrtoduction but I didnt bother. Tidus's stomach chose that time to growl and Wakka smiled broadly. "What? You hungry? Okay! Back to the village. I'll get you somethin'!" I just shrugged, glad to finally be back on dry land so was'nt too bothered about food.

Besiad was a nice place, despite the fiends. Lush trees, a gorgeous beach. It reminded me of a holliday resort back home. Tidus and Wakka were talking about Zanarkands destruction and Sin's first apearance. _'Sin, embodiment of the evils of actions, was that always Yu Yevons intentions or did he just want power?' _I watched the two of them acting like kids, smiling to myself as we aproached the lake.

I smirked as Wakka pushed Tidus over and ducked when he tried to do the same to me, tripping him up and sending him in, I stood on top of the cliff, laughing. "Have a nice trip Wakka?" He glared up at me, Tidus was barely holding back his own laughter. "Hey man, come on already." I shrugged, jumping in after them.

The water was calm and warm, the ocasional fiend met the buisness end of my swords before Wakka grabbed Tidus. "Lemme go!" I sighed, they were both acting like kids again. "Got a favor to ask ya." Tidus looked as tired of this as I was. "You want me on your team, right?" Wakka let him go and I floated along, waiting for them both. "A major blitz tournament's coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there! It's so huge, I'm sure someone there will recognize you! Then you can go back to your old team, right? It'll be fun! What do you say, huh? Come on, come on!"

"Sure thing." Said Tidus, a fire in his eyes.

"Dude! Our team is gonna rock, eh?"

I smirked, heading further along. "Move it guys, I'm not a big fan of sitting around and getting water logged." Eventually though we wound up on a mountain, overlooking Besaid Village.

"This is where I was born. I started blitz when I was five. I joined the Aurochs at thirteen...ten years ago. Ten years...and we never won a game. Well, after last year's tournament, I quit. Time seemed right. So, after quitting, I got this new job, ya? But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game."

I looked over at him, smirking. "Well, not winning a game for ten years. That'd make anyone's mind wander." Wakka looked over, nodding. "My first match last year was my big chance. But something else was on my mind. I couldn't focus." Tidus smirked. "Nice excuse." I laughed, heading on ahead while they talked, thinking. _'Wakka, I know what he was thinking about but saying it here and now, that'd be a bad idea.' _Thay caught up when Tidus was about to give his little 'pep-talk.'

"So, what's our goal?"

Wakka scratched the back of his head. "I don't care what we do. Long as we play our best. If we give it our all, I can walk away happy."

I saw Tidus roll his eyes. "No, no, no, no, no. If I say, "What's our goal?" you say, "Victory!" When you play in a blitzball tournament, you play to win!" Wakka looked shocked. "Victiory? You serious?" Tidus nodded and I smirked. "Of course, Wakka, if you want to remeber this, with no regrets, even if you play you're best, you'll still think "We could have done more" or "I wish we had won" In a case like this, you're last game, you have to everything you can and win it big." Tidus seemed to agree and I saw something in Wakka's eye's, a fire that spoke of his new goal.

Luzzu and Gata were the next two peole I met on Besaid. Needless to say, there was'nt much to talk about aside froma warning about fiends and a short welcome. Besaid village itself was rather nice in its own way, peacefull, easy-going yet you could tell that there was something more beneath the surface, especially if you consider the temple.

I stood for a while, looking at it, so simple yet hiding great power at its core. Wakka was showing Tidus the prayer which I had already done himself when they arived. I headed over to the temple while Tidus went to see the Crusader's HQ.

The Temple was impressive, I sat under a large statue and choose to meditate, enjoying the Hymn of the Fayth that echoed in the room. I attracted a few stares but mostly ignored them, I did stand when a priest came over. "Excuse me, I could not help but notice how you seem so wrapped up in the Hymn?" I nodded, smiling. "It's calming, I like the Hymn, it reminds me of hope, dreams, peace, all the things that will come when Sin is gone." I meant getting rid of Sin permanently but apparently he thought I meant the Calm. "Yes, once the calm comes Spira will have its peace again, if but for a while." I just nodded, smirking inwardly. _'Not this time, when I get there...I'm going to rip Yu Yevon apart for what he's done.'_

I had continued to listen to the theme when Tidus walke din, I decided to let him blunder on his own when he asked what a High Summoner was and when he made up his 'eternal excuse' about Sin's toxin. I was just too wrapped up in the Hymn to go anywhere, so I told Tidus I wouldnt be going to Wakka's place for a while.

I always felt at peace in the temples, both in the game and here. If anything this was the only part of the temples that didnt hold something dark deep inside of it, unlike most of Yevon's 'holy places'. I only opened my eyes when I heard Wakka speaking with another priest, at which I stood and waited for Tidus to barge in.

"Is something wrong?" Tidus looked pretty confused as Wakka replied. "The summoner hasn't returned from the trial." It was definate, he had that blank look on his face. "Eh?" I smirked, walking up to them both. "Summoner, Tidus. The rooms past here are the Cloister of Trials, then the Chamber of the Fayth, where summoners pray for a way to defeat Sin." Wakka looked over at me, nodding. "Ya but a day's past and neither the summoner or the Gaurdians in there with her have returned."

I sighed as Tidus ran up the stairs. "Hey, but what if somethin' happens? What if the summoner dies?"

The priests looked pretty angry, shouting about 'precepts', which Tidus totally ignored. Wakka was as stunned as the rest, except for myself. "We had better go after him before he causes more trouble." It took Wakka a moment before he agreed and we both headed inside.

"Looks like Tidus has been busy." I looked around at the opened door and the glowing Glyph on the wall before we headed on ahead. I had no idea how he figured it out but he had found the destruction sphere but had left the treasure chest, he probably didnt know if he should take it or not. I took it while he was talking with Wakka and smirked, a luck sphere.

"Wakka, what's a Gaurdian?" I guesed he had heard me mentioning it before. Luckily Wakka fielded that question while I tucked away the luck sphere.

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now... One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking. Well, now that we've come this far...might as well go all the way!"

The Chamber of the Fayth, it was mysterious and aluring at the same time, silk cloth hung from the ceiling and the strange metal door in front of the main chamber had the symbol of Yevon, the only other people in the room barring myself, Tidus and Wakka were a woman, all in black, with, in my opinion, a bit too much make-up and a Japanese hair style, long black hair knotted in a bun, who i recognised as Lulu and large, blue tiger-esque being with half of a horn on it forehead who I knew well as Kimahri

Once she noticed us, she rallied on us with quite a bit of restrained anger in her voice. "What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" Ah Lulu, ever ready with biting sarcasm, I like that.

Wakka was pretty unnerved, granted he had known her long enough to expect that. "No, it's uh...it's just..." I sighed, shrugging. "Wakka, quit while you're ahead, its obvious you'll never find a comeback." I ignored the looks and sat at the side of the stairs that led to entrance of the the main chamber, where the hymn was loudest. Tidus tried getting in a few times but Kimahri just pushed him away.

I sat humming the hymn to myself while we waited for her to emmerge, the summoner who i would be travelling with for the rest of my time here. _"When should I tell them? Luca would be a good choice or maybe Guadosalam...so many choices, how do i know what ones are right? I could do a lot of good with what I know but I could just screw things up even worse if I did."_

There was a clang from the door, I stood and turned to face it, watching as a girl about Tidus's age barely walked from the main chamber. Brown hair that came down to about mid-back, pale skin, white robes and dark blue skirt, that and the two differant coloured eyes was a dead giveaway. None other than Summoner Yuna...who promptly collapsed, almost falling down the stairsthat led to the door.

I restrained myself from trying to help, I knew that if I did'nt catch her, Tidus or Kimahri would have, having that knoledge was the only thing stopping me though. _"My mission here is only beggining."_

After being in the temple so long, it was nice to get some fresh air, for such a small village the crowd was pretty big and everyone's attentioned was centred on yuna, who was in the centre of the village, staff in hand ready to summon.

I had seen Aeon's in the game but nothing could have prepared me for seeing one up close, summoning seemed to be about grace as well as power from the way Yuna moved, runes glowing as they formed on the ground, power radiating skywards and calling down the might of the heavens. Valefor-a huge bird-like creature, with a long neck, silver-white wings and redish body, a large, complex earing on the side of its head and claws that looked sharp enough to slice through steel where what made up its body.

What it felt like was something else entirely, having Valefor swoop out in front of me, was like having something pull at my soul, a longing for freedom and yet...sadness, despair and somethings I can't describe where given out from its aura. Yet people cheered all the same when they saw Yuna gently caress its face. I could'nt be sure if they were just unable to sense it or blinding themselves to it but the Aeon's seem so sad when they are summoned.

The bonfire was'nt anything special, I came for the look of things and barely talked, thats just my way, when I have to say something important, I will. Wakka, Tidus and the Aurochs looked pretty psyched up, Yuna was as calm as ever and talked with Tidus for a while but aside from that, there was'nt much else to tell. I was looking forward to the trip tomorrow.

At least, that was the way things were until someone walked into the village, almost dead from exhaustion and blood-loss. I was the first one to rise and help, everyone else was too shaken by the sight of him, for good reason too, his eyes.

I've said my eyes were weird, they're red and able to put my emotions forth much easier than my words can. I can fit 'Keep talking and I'll disembowel you' into one glare. This guys eye's were even weirder.

They were amber, dull, cold yellow the eyes of a cold-blooded killer.

It took me about ten minutes to realsie who he was, after removing blood and dirt from his face and catching a glimpse of the sword he had strapped to his side, shimmering blue blade with a strage, curved edge and a round hilt. 'Save The Queen.' A sword only used by one person with amber eyes I knew of.

"Llednar Twem."

Faint recognition came across his face as I tried to move him, I got some help from Tidus and Wakka, with Yuna coming over to help heal him. He wore all the same clothing had last seen him in from FFTA. Red hat with a yellow Chocobo feather in it, red shirt and white vest on top, purple trousers and leather boots on bottom. I also happened to find him as cute then as I did right then, even more so if he was'nt all blood and dirt.

_"Looks like my prayer was answered...but this will probably mean troble."_

A/N

Nexus Necromancies: Third chapter, over and done with

Llednar Twem: I thought I was'nt in till chapter four?

Metal Sonic: Technically you arent even in this, you're half-dead and havent spoken a word.

Nexus Necromancies: Yawns Im tired, I wont be able to update for a while due to exams, part of the reason this chapter is so short. Until then this is Nexus Necromancies signing out.


	4. Dreams and Nightmares

Nexus Necromancies: Exams...evil...the horror...the horror.

Metal Sonic: Allow me to explain. Nexus has just now finished his exams and is more than a little shell-shocked. Llednar is still out cold from the last chapter...he complained about being unconscious in the plot line so I 'sedated' him. However Nexus has managed to churn out the next chapter, i would like to remind everyone to review...all flamers will be hunted down and injured by me.

Nexus Necromancies: That reminds me, for those who cannot understand the Al Bhed language used here. Use this url to find a webpage to translate it with. http/db. credit for this webpage goe's to enigmaopoeia.

Now then ON WITH THE SHOW!

Dreams and Nightmares

Since what happened last night I had'nt slept. It was now well past midnight and I was still keeping my silent vigil over Llednar's still and feverish body. A damp rag was on his forehead and despite him being asleep his breathing was ragged, probably caused by an infection of one of his wounds before he dragged his way to the village.

"I don't believe this, how can he be here he died in Ivallice."

I had been puzzling over this same thought since everyone else had returned to their beds. I was using a room in the crusaders lodge and Tidus was asleep in another room. Contrary to belief and what the game shows, Inn's don't just have a single room with one bed, they have many rooms with different kinds of beds.

Despite Yuna's best efforts Llednar had fallen totally unconscious after we had gotten him into the bed, he had been struggling to stay awake till then but it gave us a better chance to repair whatever damage was done. Yuna's magic had closed or at least helped to heal the larger wounds and we had made him drink about ten potions and some antidotes to ward off infection, somehow I doubt he would even be alive now if not for everyone's help.

I had volunteered to keep watch over him since I was the only one who knew anything about him, including what he might throw at me if he awakened in a feverish delusion and attacked me with Flair techniques or even worse, Dark magic. I 'really' did not want to get smashed by Omega one day into my trip here.

Despite the dried blood Llednar was pretty attractive, I always had a thing for guys with interesting features and aside from a certain silver-haired general, Llednar was the only Final Fantasy character I had ever found interesting. I blame the amber eyes. Regardless I still remember Yuna's face when she saw it.

Aside from the wounds he had sustained just before arrival, he was covered in scars, bruises and there was evidence of multiple bones being broken, then healing. These wounds were old and even Yuna's magic couldn't heal the scars or remove the bruises, something which had puzzled everyone.

It was obvious that Llednar had been repeatedly beaten by someone, it made my blood boil thinking about it because I knew there was only one being who could have done this and kept those wounds from healing.

In FFTA, Llednar had a special barrier placed upon him called 'Fortune' which prevented him from being harmed. Only the person who had cast it could harm Llednar...the only person that could be was Remedi, Ivalice's Queen. I couldn't believe it when I saw those, I was biting my lip as every single one was revealed. I personally wanted to impale that she-demon on my swords right there and then.

Okay now it was getting hard to stay awake. I re-soaked the rag and leaned back in the chair I was sitting in, sleep finally washing over me through sheer exhaustion.

Joy, darkness again. I could hear the Hymn, the voices low in the background, so I knew who I could expect to see. "Hello Bahamut." The words had barely left my mouth before the hooded boy that was the dragon kings Fayth appeared, hovering in front of me.

"You have questions."

That was't even asking it was stating, he knew what was going on.

"Damn right I do! Why is Llednar here? I saw him die in the game!"

Yeah, I was pissed. Lack of sleep and coming face to face with an impossibility will do that to you.

"What you saw was his body crumble, his soul was not dead. Once he was injured, the Queen discarded him and destroyed his body, forcing his soul to live for eternity unable to die and pass into the next life."

If I was mad at Remedi before, now I wanted to vivisect her and I would take great pleasure in doing so. "So...you made a new body and brought him here? Or is 'she' here as well?"

The hatred and loathing in my voice was so thick you could spread it on toast, Bahamuts reply confirmed my worst fear and my greatest wish.

"Remedi is in Spira."

I was both really scared and really happy, it meant I could pay her back for what she did to him. I hadn't even known Llednar for long but no-one deserved to have that done to them, he was only around fourteen in the game and she had hurt him, her own son like that.

"You have another question?"

I swear he could read minds. The other thing that had been bothering me was my swords and my overdrive. I handn't even considered a name for my swords and my overdrives name had just kind of...happened, it seemed to come from nowhere.

"Why do my swords glow when my overdrive activates and where did my overdrive even come from?"

Bahamut closed his eyes, silent for a moment before speaking.

"You're swords amplify your spiritual state, it is that spiritual energy that forms you're overdrive. For instance the 'Yin-Yang Burst' is brought about when you are in balance, an equal part of both energies of anger and peace. Over time you'll discover more overdrives."

I nodded, my hands wandering over the hilts of the two swords.

"So basically, when my anger goes out of control, it'll use that anger as fuel for my overdrive?"

Bahamut nodded once more.

"Alright...what are they called?"

Bahamut seemed to smile but it was hard to tell with that cloak he was wearing.

"The white one is called 'Order' the black one 'Chaos'."

The dark world we were in shimmered, light seeping in through cracks in the darkness. I smiled, guess it was time to wake up.

"Remedi has her past here, as does Llednar, find that path and find what you are looking for, an ally and...a love."

Okay I know I blushed just then and I was sure he could read my mind. "What do you mean?"

Bahamuts image faded as light engulfed my vision, throwing me into the world of the living...and it was still night-time. I could hear arguing from outside and guessed it was Lulu and Wakka, Llednar was still asleep but his fever was gone and he was sleeping peacefully.

_'If I survive this I will personally go to Bevelle and kiss Bahamut for all this...maybe not as a dragon though. I got a new lease on life, a chance for adventure and a very nice travelling companion.'_

I left the chair, collapsing onto the neighbouring bed, falling asleep almost immediatly.

And lo, morning came and I had a headache. Note to self, never stay up that late again unless I'm sure I wont be getting up until noon.

I checked Llednar again, who looked better than yesterday by far, most of his wounds were gone, as were the bruises that had'nt healed before. I pulled back when I saw his eyes snap open but calmed down once I rembered his sword was on the other side of the room and mine where at my side and I doubted he had the stamina to throw any attacks at me anyway.

I was right, he got out of the bed, stood and then almost collapsed before steadying himself on the wall. He was breathing heavily and I hoped a wound hadn't opened again. I tried to get close to him but he swung a fist at me whenever I moved near him.

"Hey! Calm down, I'm just trying to make sure you don't die on me."

I'm not sure if I convinced him or he was just out of energy, either way he didnt try and attack me as I moved him back into the bed and checked to make sure none of the wounds had opened, his bandages needed change anyway.

"Why?"

I looked up from removing the ones on his arm, he was staring at me with those amber eyes again.

"Why are you helping me?"

I shrugged, removing the last of the bandage.

"Because I didnt want you to die or did you think you didn't need any help?"

He looked up at the ceiling as I looked over his arm, part way amazed that it had healed so quickly but that was balanced by the fact that I knew how good healing magic and potions could be, having had them used on myself, the one thing they couldn't do was remove fatigue.

I couldn't tell if he was listening or not, he was silent for the rest of the time as I checked him. Luckily none of the wounds had opened and aside from some dried blood he was no worse for wear.

After I had finished, I got his sword from the corner and handed it to him. His eye's lit up as soon as it was back in his hands.

"Save the Queen."

I smirked, nodding. I felt the same way about my swords by now, if it hadn't been for them I would have been sliced, smashed and torn apart way more times than I wanted to think about.

I stood, sighing and fixing my hair, which had chosen today of all days to become difficult."So, where are you from?"

He stared at me for a moment before speaking. "Ivallice."

Okay, I know what you're thinking, 'Why ask about what you already know?' Simple answer, if someone you had never met before somehow knew you're name, where you came from and everything else about you're past you would probably consider him to be a stalker or a crazy person. I didn't want Llednar considering me to be either.

"Ah, somewhere far away I guess. Nobody here would know about it, just like they wouldn't know where I come from."

Llednar just shrugged, atatching Save the Queen and its sheath to his belt and succesfully standing up, albeit a bit shakily and getting to the door before he collapsed again, this time he let me catch him.

"Why are you so concerned about me?"

I smiled, he had no idea what I knew and if I told him here and now he'd most likely punch me.

"Believe it or not, I care about you as a person, I don't want to see you throw you're life away. I wasn't the only one who helped you, my friends are outside waiting. We're going on a trip."

Llednar let me take him downstairs before we sat opposite one another at a table. He was recovering pretty quickly and I guessed that by the time we had to leave for the port he would be able to fight again.

"Tell me."

I looked up, sighing. It took me about an hour to explain everything, with Llednar stopping to ask question's every few minutes. I left out the part about my being from another world but he seemed to be okay with the fact that he was from another one. He put that together based on my description of Spira and its people. I finished by teling him about Yuna and the summoner's pilgrimage, he seemed pretty interested but I couldn't say for sure.

"So...this girl, Yuna, helped to heal me?"

I nodded, I had limited skills in first aid and that was it, without Yuna he would have most likely died. He stood, heading for the door with myself following close behind.

We arrived outside in time to see Yuna hulking two huge suitcases out of the temple. I held back a laugh and kept a close eye on Llednar, he was focussed on Yuna and by the time we were noticed by everyone he had walked right up to her. One stare from those eye's would scare anyone unfamiliar with them, Yuna included.

"Um...yes?"

Llednar kneeled in front of her, something that shocked me. I had never thought Llednar ould ever kneel to anyone, let alone Yuna, who was still a little nervous. Lulu had the same stoic expression as ever, Wakka was unfazed and Tidus...was being Tidus.In other words he was even more clueless than the norm.

"Lady Yuna...it was you're skills that kept me from the abyss of death. I lay my sword and my life in you're hands as payment."

Okay now I was worried. Llednar was practically offering his life to protect her as a guardian. This was a good thing since it was part of the plan for bringing him along but I wasn't even a gaurdian yet though I was planning on it before we had to leave Lucca.

Everyone's expression was pretty much the same, a mixture of shock and fear. Llednar had that effect on people, the shock most likely from his request and fear because of the eyes. Even when he wasn't fighting or angry, his eye's were cold.

Yuna looked a bit confused, I brushed past the others. "Lady Yuna, a word if you please."

Lulu was glaring at me as Yuna walked over and I took her aside, near the lodge, out of hearing range of everyone, even Llednar. "I suggest you accept. If he was strong enough to survive those injuries for so long, he would be a good Gaurdian."

Yuna still looked worried, she didn't want anyone endangering themselve's for her sake. "Trust me on this, if you refuse he'll most likely come along anyway."

I think I got the message across, Llednar was not one to leave a debt unpaid, especially such a large one as this.

"Alright." Yuna looked over at Llednar, who was still kneeling, waiting for her decision. She returned to him and helped him up. "I accept, you are now a gaurdian."

For someone who had just started this long mission, Yuna could put on a strong voice when she wanted to. I guess when you know whats facing you at the end, something like this doesnt seem so bad.

I just smirked, heading to the village entrance. "Alright people let's go, I for one do not want to have to swim all the way to Kilika because we missed the boat." That one got me a few glares, mostly from Lulu.

The trip up the hill was uneventfull, not even a single fiend bothered us. Yuna was in front, followed by Lulu. Tidus and Wakka were walking beside one another, talking about blitzball and me and Llednar took up the rear. I guess the rest of the Aurochs had gone on ahead. When we reached the summit, everyone but Llednar, Tidus and myself paryed. I knew what was coming and I didn't feel entirely comfortable doing the prayer anyway, Llednar didn't because he had no clue what it was and Tidus didn't because he wasn't a believer in Yevon.

Regardless as soon as we were in the area I affectionatly dubbed 'Waterfall pass' We got a shock.

More Tidus than anyone else, Llednar was itching for a fight and I expected what happened. We had moved to the head of the group when we were almost landed on by Kimahri. Llednar's sword was out in a flash, followed by mine and Tidus's new Brotherhood sword.

-Begin theme: Don't be Afraid-FF7-

I dodged the first spear thrust, Order's blade forcing the metal point into the ground, It felt like my arm was on fire as Kimahri was trying to pull it away and it was taking everything I had to stop him. Llednar was next to move, Save the Queen a blur as it sped toward's Kimahri, at that point my strength gave and he pulled the spear away, blocking Save the Queen, this gave Tidus a chance to move for attack from behind, the Brotherhood's hilt slamming down on Kimahri's skull and causing a growl of pain.

Kimahri roared and turned around quickly and I watched as he leapt into the air, his spear crashing down right where Tidus had been standing a second ago, the force of the impct knocking him to the side and into some ruins.

My right arm was numb from holding down the spear for so long, Kimahri was strong, stronger than anything I'd faced up till now, Chaos seemed to throb in my hand, as if it had it's own heart. I looked dwon at the sword in my left hand, it was glowing, much more than before. The darkness it gave off coiled and twisted around my wrist, I smiled darkly. "So, this one unlcoks my abilities." I raised it, still smiling. "Haste!" Energy flowed through me and I felt much faster, it was like everything else was moving in slow motion.

I jumped-Kimahri's head moved only just enough to catch me in the corner of his eye-Choas shifted in my hand, moving up above my head, momentum carrying me towards Kimahri-Kimahri realised what I was doing, the arm holding his spear tensed and moved-both my arm and myself came down hard, sword aimed straight for Kimahri's head-the spear moved, held over both hands in an attempt to block-my sword smashed into the wooden haft of the spear, shattering it and sending me off into another direction from the momentum-time resumed again, I needed to use Chaos to keep myself from collapsing.

-End theme: Dont be Afraid-FF7-

Kimahri looked at the broken halve's of his spear, Tidus just then managed to pull himself uyp from where he had hit the ground. Llednar was by my side quickly, along with Yuna. Which confused me until I felt something on my skin. I looked down, then suddenly wished I hadn't, there was blood all over my left arm, I felt lightheaded. I would have fallen over if Llednar hadn't been keeping me up, I felt white light wash over me as Yuna's cure magic on my arm. It healed but I was still a bit shaken.

Llednar was confused, so was everyone else. I however had a pretty good idea of what happened. My swords enhance my skill's. My physical power and abilities from Chaos and my magic and defensive strength from Order. Using them though, came with a price, my own life force, my blood, whenever I used my swords powers would be wounded. I had to be carefull from then on.

Nexus Necromancies: Wow...long one this, 7 pages. Not too shabby.

Metal Sonic: Hmph, at least you got it done pretty quick, only three days to write.

Nexus Necromancies: You do not understand the creative process...oh just shut-up or I'll send Amy Rose after you. Anyway, this chapter's done. This is but the first of many times I will be using music referances. I'll give the name sand their respective games, I'll try and limit it to the FF series though.Till next time this is Nexus Necromancies saying, read and review, no flames though or I'll send Metal Sonic after you with sharp objects.


End file.
